underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Selene/Gallery
Concept art Concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Selene in Underworld. Concept2.jpg|Selene in Underworld. Seleneconcept3.jpg|Concept art of Selene smashing through the window of a train in the subway station. Seleneconcept.jpg|Artwork of Selene awakening from an induced coma. Seleneconcept2.jpg|Artwork of Selene ducking away from a falling elevator. ''Underworld'' Selenebkue.jpg Uwsoundtrack.jpg|Selene on the cover. Seleneposter.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Selene. SelenePerched.png|Selene perched. seleneuw3.jpg|Selene in the opening shot. Tumblr_op0aerdtuU1vu8rklo1_500.gif|Selene at the beginning of the film. Selene looks at Rigel.JPEG|Selene prepares to hunt Lycans. Selene heads towards the subway station.PNG|Selene heads to the subway station. Selene in the subway station.jpg|Selene, before the battle in the subway station. Seleneshoot.jpg|Selene fighting in the subway. Selene underworld 1 1400x943.jpg|Selene attacks two Lycans. Selene2.PNG|During the subway gun battle. Selene hears the comotion of the Lycans.JPEG|Selene hears the commotion of the Lycans. driving back to Ordoghaz.jpg|Driving back to Ördögház. looks at Kraven..jpg|Selene glares at Kraven. staring at Viktor's crypt.jpg|Selene looks longingly at Viktor's crypt. Selene confronts Michael.jpg|Selene confronts Michael. Firing at the floor.jpg|Selene fires at the floor in order to escape Lycans. fires at Lucian.jpg|Selene shoots at Lucian. Selene points her gun at Michael.png|Selene threatens Michael. Selene faints.jpg|Fainting from blood loss. Talking to Michael.jpg|Selene questions Michael. in the library.jpg|In the library. Selene stares at Lucian's flesh.jpg|Selene stares at Lucian's flesh. Selene firing a USP Compact in the shooting range.jpg|Selene in the mansion's shooting range. staring at reflection.jpg|Staring at her reflecion. speaking to duncan.jpg|Selene speaks to Duncan in a deleted scene. opening the crypt.jpg|Selene opens Viktor's crypt. Selene hides from Duncan.PNG|Selene hides from Soren. biting herself to feed viktor.jpg|Selene bites herself in order to revive Viktor and inform him of Kraven's plans. Selene bows before Viktor.PNG|Selene bows to Viktor. Selene & Viktor.PNG|Selene is confronted by Viktor. loading gun.jpg|Selene loads her gun. Vik speaks of killing Michael.jpg|Selene's reaction upon hearing Viktor's plan for Michael. fires at lycan in the den.jpg|Selene as she fires at Lycans. shoots a lycan.jpg|Selene shoots a Lycan. Gunn.gif|Selene firing her guns. alone in the den.jpg|Searching for Michael in the Lycan den. Selene shoots at Lycans in the Lycan den.PNG|Selene in the Lycan Den. listens to Kraven.jpg|Selene learns the truth about how her family died. Seleneaccuse.jpg Selenevsv.jpg|Selene just after killing Viktor. After holding key.jpg|After the final battle. 1226-26214.gif ''Underworld: Evolution'' Underworldevolution.jpg|Poster. Uwepost.jpg|Alternate poster. Underworld-wallpaper19.jpg|Selene looks thoughtfully at Michael. Kate (672).jpg|Selene discovers Michael's absence in the Vampire safe house. Selene.PNG|Selene notices the police following Michael. F6147ca7da6e9acedde9dda777c6d419.gif|Selene fighting a group of Police officers Selene feeds Michael.jpg|Selene feeds Michael. underworld.jpg|Selene with Michael. Tumblr_lwva7cY81J1qb3f0ao1_500.gif|Selene scaring a truck driver Selene, after awakening.jpg|Awakening after a dream. Selene arrives at the monastery.jpg|Selene and Michael arrive at the monastery. Underworld evolution1.jpg|Selene in Tanis's Lycan pit. Selene_battles_a_lycan_guard_of_the_monastery.jpg|Selene fighting a Lycan. Selene_(Underworld).jpg|Selene inside the monastery. idontknow.JPG|Young Selene with her father. Kate-beckinsale-selene-underworld-evolution-4.jpeg|Selene fires on Marcus. Selene tries to save Michael.jpg|Selene tries to save Michael. Selene after feeding on Alexander's blood.jpg|Selene enhances herself through feeding on the blood of Alexander Corvinus. Tumblr lwz7thRRVz1qb5dbno1 500.jpg Underworld-Fan-Art-underworld-37128388-245-140.gif|Selene becomes a Hybrid ready for battle.jpg|Selene prepares to confront Marcus. looks at Marcus......jpg|Confronting Marcus. Marcus tries to wrestle the gun away from Selene.jpg|Selene and Marcus fight for control of a shotgun. Selene spots Marcus......jpg Selene ejects a spent shell from her Remington 870.jpg|Selene uses a shotgun to fight Marcus. Selene fires a gun at Marcus (Evolution).jpg Seleneuwe2.jpg|During the fight in the prison. Selene in William's Prison.jpeg|Selene fights William's Werewolves. firing at William image.jpg|Selene fires at William. seleneuwe.jpg|Selene in Underworld: Evolution. Underworld-evolution-kate-dvd1.jpg|During the fight against William. Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 01.35.29 -2017.02.23 14.35.30-.jpg|Selene's hybrid form Cap081.jpg|Selene's hybrid form 1427230_2.png|Selene killing Marcus. Selene in William's Prison (Evolution).jpeg|Selene after Marcus's death. Stares at Michael after the battle.jpg|Selene stares at Michael after the battle. Selenecrossbow.jpg|Selene wielding a crossbow. Kate-beckinsale-underworld-awakening-trailer-adonismens.jpg Kate-beckinsale-selene-underworld-evolution-2.jpeg Selene sees a wounded Alexander.jpg Selene & Michael in a Safe House.jpg Selene looks at the dead Lycan.jpg UMP.jpg Selene fires the G36K at the Lycans....jpg Selene & Marcus, fighting..jpg Marcus1.gif|Selene vs Marcus Marcus2.gif|Selene overpowers Marcus Seleneberettauwe.jpg UWEG36-7.jpg ''Underworld: Awakening'' Postersz.jpg Underworld-image.jpg Underworld-Awakening-E-Cine-1.jpg SeleneFullBody.png Kate (1265).jpg Koolgj.jpg Selene (Profile).jpg Eyes.jpg|The opening sequence of Awakening. Michael & Selene are knocked out by the bomb.jpg|Selene and Michael are separated and knocked out by a grenade. Coma.jpg|Selene wakes up. Out.gif|Selene breaks out of the cryogenic chamber. Awakening SS 03.jpg|Selene on the floor. Awakening SS 04.jpg|Selene clothed. Underworld-awakening-selena.jpg|Selene breaks out of Antigen. SeleneEscapingAntigen.jpg|Selene escaping from Antigen. Tumblr lx6wlm2Rq61qf6aujo4 250.jpg|Selene escaping from Antigen. Underworld+Awakening 01.jpg|Selene feeds off an Antigen guard. Tumblr ojf5rp4jZT1tdkro1o2 500.gif Selene vamp and regular.jpg|Selene's relaxed state versus her agitated state in Awakening. Self.jpg|Selene after awakening from an induced coma. Selene evades the flamethrower.jpg|Selene evades a flamethrower. Selene (Awakening).jpg|Selene, having escaped an Antigen guard. Jummpp!!!!!.jpg|Selene jumps onto a moving truck. Kate-beckinsale-as-selene-in-underworld-awakening.jpg|A security guard prepares to shoot Selene. SeleneAwakening.jpg|Selene visits the pier where she last saw Michael. Selene threatens to let go of Edward.JPEG|In a rage, Selene threatens Edward Vronski. Seleneuw4.jpg|Selene in the abandoned building. Vlcsnap-2012-01-08-04h54m22s36.png|Selene meeting David after escaping from Antigen. 46792694072082735875.jpg|Selene in Thomas's Coven. 1q3frb.png|Selene expressing sadness over Michael's loss. Selene-and-Eve-michael-corvin-30291520-583-252.jpg|Selene with daughter Eve. watches eve.jpg|Selene watches Eve. Spinning headscissors.jpg|Selene fights a Lycan in Thomas's Coven. Selene UA.jpg|Selene fights Quint Lane. aftermath of the battle.jpg|Seeing the aftermath of the attack in the coven. Se.jpg|Walking in sunlight. Selene in the car.jpg|In a car with Detective Sebastian. Selene Awakening.png|Selene in the Police Archives. Help! selene.jpg|Sebastian speaking with Selene. 91ddpAvbTV.jpg|Selene glaring at Antigen's guards. armed to kill lycans.jpg|Selene, in the Antigen Headquarters. sees michael.jpg|Selene sees Michael. Eleavator.gif|Quint tries to crush Selene with an elevator. Selene, about to get hit by a van.JPG|Selene knocks over an Antigen vehicle. 44692000001 1116666509001 Underworld-Awakening-son-t.jpg Underworld-Awakening-michael-corvin-25189738-1920-792.jpg 418315 10150497217481701 7245371700 8986200 1863094294 n.jpg Hurricane.gif Selene in Awakening.jpg Selene at the end of Awakening.jpg Selene kills Quint.jpg Arrivin a t Pier 9.jpg ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Underworld-Blood-Wars-poster-full.jpg|Poster of Selene Selene Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of Selene Selene Blood Wars poster2.jpg|Poster of Selene Blood Wars Selene poster5.jpg|Poster of Selene Blood_Wars_Selene_Poster5.1.jpg|Poster of Selene (Textless) Selene tunnel.jpg Selene near fence.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.03.13 -2017.03.17 23.18.38-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene and David at Vampire Safehouse.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene helping David.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene removes bullet from David.png Selene and David.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene and David at the Vampire Safehouse.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David, Thomas, Selene and Alexia at the welcome party.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.24.57 -2017.07.14 18.49.05-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene and the Death Dealers.png Underworld0012.jpg Blood Wars death dealers.jpg UNDERWORLD-BLOOD-WARS01.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.29.03 -2017.03.17 23.17.06-.jpg Blood Wars extracting blood.jpg|Extracting Selene’s blood Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene being drained.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David rescue Selene.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.45.14 -2017.07.14 18.55.59-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.49.06 -2017.03.17 23.07.00-.jpg Nordic coven2.jpg Nordic coven.jpg Tumblr ol4gulxiS51sk9i0co1 500.gif Tumblr olaqandwOE1r2aobgo7 r1 400.gif Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.58.52 -2017.03.17 23.09.21-.jpg Tumblr olaqandwOE1r2aobgo6 400.gif Blood Wars Selene3.jpg Underworld-blood-wars.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.13.47 -2017.02.12 01.41.16-.jpg Blood Wars Selene Marius.jpg|Selene fighting Marius Marius Lycan form.jpg Armory.jpg Selene prison.jpg Blood Wars Selene.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David and Selene at the Eastern Coven.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene and David after the Battle.png Tumblr olabhhlWr91r2aobgo1 500.gif Tumblr olabhhlWr91r2aobgo2 500.gif Underworld - Vampire Elders.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.21.41 -2017.03.19 01.19.58-.jpg Blood Wars Selene 4.jpg Tumblr_olr1enacwd1qdhps7o1_r6_500.gif ''Underworld: Endless War'' endlesswar6.jpg|Selene atop a building. Endlesswar1.jpg 5290_20.jpg|Selene expresses rage at the existence of the Lycan brothers. Mansion.jpg|Selene in a belfry. endlesswar9.jpg|Selene jumping off a roof. endlesswar8.jpg|Selene shooting two pistols. 5290_22.jpg|Selene about to finish Darius off. 5290_29.jpg|Selene in Endless War. endlesswar7.jpg|Selene on the phone with Kraven. endlesswar3.jpg|Selene in a car. endlesswar5.jpg|Selene with a sword. 5290_16.jpg|Selene hiding from Vampire and Lycan hunters. Figurines Selenetoy.jpg|Figurine by Mezco Toyz. Selenestatus.jpg|Figurine by Hollywood Collectables. Seleneconstatue.jpg|Limited edition figure at the San Diego Comic Con. fr:Sélène/Galerie Category:Gallery subpages Category:Vampire Galleries Category:Character Galleries